


The Complete and Utter Downfall of The Joker at the hands of the Clueless Edward Nygma

by phoenixjustice



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Eddie done goofed, M/M, Microwaves, Shrinking, crack!fic to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: Batman/Joker, set sometime during or after New 52.Eddie was about to be insomuch trouble.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Complete and Utter Downfall of The Joker at the hands of the Clueless Edward Nygma

The Complete and Utter Downfall of The Joker at the hands of the Clueless Edward Nygma

By: PhoenixJustice

A/N: This is for Rhi. This is all your fault lmao.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm never fucking trusting Eddie again! When I get a hold of him, I'll rip him from eyeballs to ass and use him as a pinata!" Joker exclaims, in what might have been a scary tone, if his voice didn't sound like he was full of helium.

And he wasn't currently four inches tall.

Bruce looks down at him unimpressed.

"You should know better. Last time the two of you worked together, the Sphinx and the-"

"Yes, yes I _know!"_ squeaks Joker, stamping a tiny foot. "You don't have to remind me, Batsy! You're laughing at my misery! What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Bruce merely raises an eyebrow. "I never said I was your boyfriend."

Joker pouts, stamping his foot again and looking away.

"Partner is probably more apt." Bruce finally says, causing Joker to look up at him.

Joker's eyes widen and he wipes at sudden tears that fill his eyes.

"I _knew_ you loved me, Batsy!" squeals Joker. He holds his hands together and squees like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Now be good and stay put while I work out how to reverse this." Bruce says, starting to stand back up.

"Then we'll beat the shit out of Eddie?"

"Sure."

"Okay, but can you hit the button before you go?"

Bruce sighs and rolls his eyes, but does so. He hits a button and once he does, Joker jumps onto his stomach as he gets spun around and around on the plate in the microwave he was sitting in.

"Weeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
